


Hello, Mrs. Specter

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: #MarveyWeek [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Badass!Mike, Cross-dressing is a costume, Crossdress!Mike, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Day 2 - Costumes Party, M/M, MIKE'S SMOOTH AS-FUCK LEGS, Mike's leg, Minor foot fetish, jealous!Harvey, marveyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harvey Specter” he says, still smiling. “Table for two.”</p><p>“Mr. Specter, we’re delighted to have you.” She spoke and from the way her eyes twinkled. “Ahh, your wife is already waiting for you."</p><p>"Excuse me?” he called out when he caught up with the maitre. “Can you say that again…?”</p><p>Or: where dinner is foreplay and sex is for dessert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Mrs. Specter

Tonight's restaurant is in an upscale-scale of the Hell's Kitchen district, Manhattan. It was in a posh place, the type that implemented a strict formal dinner dress code for its patrons and a month-long reservation beforehand. Harvey only needed two days because he isn't the type to wait. He called in a few favours from Maguy Le Coze herself and secured the best table in the blink of an eye.

It wasn't often that Mike and he had some time together. Both of them being parents now, they rarely had time for just the two of them--juggling kids and work wasn't an easy task but they somehow fought through it together. It was Saturday; they had a rare day off from both the firm and parental duties. Rachel vehemently insisted that she take the kids out for trick or treating in her parent's subdivision. The pair was more than thankful for her generosity.

However, clients weren't as charitable. Mike was stuck in the office all day long, despite it being the weekend, and has only gotten off-work an hour ago. He needed to shower and change to more dinner-appropriate clothing. Harvey will be damned if he let Mike prance around in a day-old suit on one of the infrequent times that they were free of all their duties. He opted to go in advance and save their reservation because, friend or not, Maguy had a business to run and Harvey could professionally respect that.

He chose to pick a car from the club today, leaving it at the valet when he arrived. It was a large over-head roof which extended onto the sidewalk, an opulent rotating door, and a pure-class facade, all of which was covered in ornamental gold. Harry walks inside, striding like he has just won the million-dollar pot at his high-stakes poker game, and flashes his best professional smile at the maître by the foyer.

She smiles back politely from behind her white pedestal. "Reservation, please."  

"Harvey Specter" he says, still smiling. "Table for two."

Mike would normally be uncomfortable in such a high-class business establishment. He was, after all, still the burger and pizza kind of guy that Harvey had grown to love. However, Harvey this evening to be special. They were celebrating Mike's new promotion to Junior Partner. He figured that Mike wouldn't mind making an exception, even for just this occasion.

"Mr. Specter, we're delighted to have you." She spoke and from the way her eyes twinkled, Harvey immediately knew that his name was marked as a VIP by Maguy. She tinkered with her screen for a few seconds before looking up and smiling. "Ahh, your wife is already waiting for you. I shall lead you to your table. If you'll follow me, please."

Harvey didn't even have time to blink, let along react, as she almost disappeared behind the partition wall. The entire dining area was bathed in a dim tungsten colour streaming in from the high-raised ceiling. Soft instrumental orchestra music drifted in the background. Most of the tables were occupied by couples, it was a romantic place indeed.

"Excuse me?" he called out when he caught up with the maitre. He tries to peer over her shoulder but nothing was behind her except occupied tables. "Can you say that again...?"

The woman blushed. "Your wife, sir." she confirms, motioning for him to follow her up the stairs. "She really is very beautiful. You make a gorgeous couple. If you'd kindly step this way---" her words drowned as his gaze fell on a long figure sitting by the window amongst the sea of people.

Mike smirked back at him. He was perfectly framed by the cityscape covered in glass, the New York city lights twinkling like blurry stars behind him. He stands up, moving with uncharacteristic grace, foot peaking out of the cream-coloured table cloth. There was a hint of red on Mike's toes. He was wearing heels! A pair of matte black architectural heels with black beads on the stilettos and  silver-and-back strappy heels wrapping around Mike's calves--god, his strong sturdy calves--almost sensually.

Harvey's throat dried up like the Sahara, freezing him in place. His eyes followed the long, smooth, hair-free line of Mike's bare leg as more and more of the cloth parted to reveal the tantalizing pale flesh reaching up to the middle of one thigh. There was a hint of something sheer and lacy underneath, making Harvey shudder at the thought. It was only propriety that prevented Harvey from palming his steadily growing erection over his pants to ease the pressure.

Mike continued his short strut towards Harvey, hips swaying casually and perfect balanced on his high-heeled shoes like he walked in them all-day long, until he was barely a hairs breath away.

"Hi, _honey_ " he all but purred straight into Harvey's ear, touching the older man with his lower lip. He slid an uncovered thigh, warm and solid, right to where Harvey's dick was straining on his inseams. "I hope I wasn't too early, was I?" he said like the fucking cock-tease that he was.

Harvey growled behind his throat. He grabbed Mike by the hips, grinding them flush against each other and the other sliding onto the dip of Mike's back. His fingers touched the warm flesh of Mike's bare skin. He glides his finger up, it feels just as smooth as it appeared to be. Mike arches his back against the touch and Harvey's breath hitches.

The dress Mike was wearing is a very dark midnight blue that loosely hung on Mike's slender frame. It was rather simple--floor length satin dress that flowed while Mike walked, swishing with the air. It was a boat-collar with the front hanging low, disguising Mike's lack on the front-side. There was intricate faux-crystal beading along the neckline, on the top part of the shoulders, and some on the back. Long sleeves hiding Mike's lean muscular arms. The form was narrower around Mike's waist and stretching over his taut ass. It highlighted every single curve that Mike had.

"You _fucking_ planned this, didn't you? You sneaky son-of-a-bitch." Harvey curses, sounding rather affectionate instead of tough rough. "I should bend you over the back of the couch and have my way with you. Maybe I won't even make you _beg_." he says, letting his arousal ooze into his voice. He fans his fingers over Mike's exposed back, holding the younger man to him. It's sensual and intimate at the same time. Mike's cheek is right below his jaw, he can feel Mike's hot breath on the side of his neck.

"You should buy me dinner first" Mike tells him, laughing as he pulls away and lead Harvey back to their table. His leg and inner thigh teasing Harvey every other step. They sit down, across each other, and thank the higher being for that because Harvey doesn't know what he'll do--or if he can stop himself--from the temptation of running his fingers along Mike's pale thigh.

"There was no client this morning, was there?" Harvey asks, not hiding the amusement in his tone. He laid his hand on the table, palm-side up, in offering. Mike places his hand in Harvey. The waiter arrives, introduces himself, and pours them both a glass of water. They don't bother ordering, Maguy has sorted out the arrangements herself. They'll be sampling the Chef's tasting menu tonight with complimentary wine that have also been pre-selected by the chef.

"No" Mike confessed, grinning into his goblet. "But Rachel and Katrina are taking the kids out tonight for Halloween until Sunday afternoon, I think."

Mike is breathtaking. Harvey already thought that the blond was handsome despite his abhorrent selection of skinny. It was hardly a hardship to share a courtroom with him, especially when he got took on the role of first chair head-on. But tonight--tonight Harvey was enamoured for a completely different reason.

It's another side of Mike that he had wondered about for all these years. Ever since he found out about the cheating on exams for a previous client and the abnormal amount of failed Bar Exams under Mike's name. He never thought that Mike would let him have this---to see Mike like this--it undoes Harvey's entirety.

"Oh, is that so?" Harvey raised his eyebrow knowingly.

Mike blushed pink as he took a sip and nodded. Harvey flips their hands over and starts tenderly tracing random patterns on Mike's open palm. He spreads Mike's fingers, teasingly raking a nail on the underside of each one, slow and deliberate. He knows by the way Mike shudders that it's making goose bumps rise on Mike's arms and on Mike's neck if Harvey was doing it properly. Mike cocks his head slightly to one side exposing the hairs on his neck that were standing up. Mission accomplished, thought Harvey.

"Yellowfin Tuna Carpaccio; Iberico Ham 'Chutney', Sea Beans, with Lemon Extra-Virgin Olive Oil" their waiter announces as they are served. "Paired with Gelber Muskateller, Gamitz, Lackner-Tinnacher, Südsteiermark, Austria 2013" He says, producing two taller goblets half-way. " _Bonne Appétit_ " and his eyes lingered a little longer than strictly professional along Mike's form.

Harvey's quick eyes catch him, he glowers. "Certainly" he added, letting his gaze trail over to Mike's and met other man's eye. "But I believe _this_ one is on _my_ private _pleasure_ later tonight" He takes Mike's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ends of Mike's finger. The action causes Mike's face to heat up, deepening his lightly blush-brushed cheeks. It's absolutely stunning.

"H--Harvey" the rise in his timbre comes naturally. Oh god, Harvey loved seeing Mike embarrassed. His thumb gently slid under the dark fabric covering Mike's wrist, stroking the sensitive skin there. He lets go.

"Shall we eat?"

Mike nodded absently. Harvey doesn't miss the way Mike run the opposite hand over his wrist before taking his fork and deciding to strike back. Mike leans his elbows delicately over the edge of their table and spears a piece of tuna. He lifts it up, opening his mouth wide--to wide for the sodden piece of fish--and guides it off the metal with his tongue, mindful not to smudge his crimson painted lips. He hummed over the flavours, or perhaps it was for Harvey.

Harvey's brain was threatening to go offline.

"Aren't you going to eat, _Harvey_?" Mike draws out his name like he was Marilyn Monroe singing for the president, elongated syllables rolling of his tongue.

Harvey nearly chokes on his own food. His pants were stretching over him erection uneasily without enough give to accommodate him. He shuffles his legs under the table, trying minutely to adjust himself inside his trousers without being _too_ obvious about it. The look in Mike's eyes is knowing and triumphant as the blond repeats the action a second time.

"Fuck" Harvey breathes under his breath. It's a pity that his mouth has virtually gone numb, insufficient  of blood for the muscle to properly. "You're a prick, M---" he stopped himself from giving away their dangerous charade. He gets a devilish idea. He wets his own lips and said "--Mrs. Specter"

Mike nearly chokes on his Carpaccio Tuna. The effect was so intense that Harvey watched in delight as the blonde rearranged himself on the his chair. He won't be able to deny that it--intrigued him.

Harvey added the phrase to his arsenal.

The second course came. It was Warm King Fish 'Sashimi'; Osetra Caviar Light Marinière Broth paired with Yuki No Bosha, Yamahai Junmai Sake, their waiter told them. Harvey glared daggers at the mine the entire time. Mike chuckled at the display.

"Are you seriously jealous?" Mike asked, taking a sip from his glass _tokkuri_ _._ Harvey noticeably clenched his jaw without answering. Mike was torn between feeling giddy at the thought of Harvey visibly jealous in public--It was unlike the older man to show his affections out in the open--and frowning because really?

"Harvey, ease up. You're the only one who I will allow to take me home." Mike said in a low voice, only just enough to be heard. He slid his leg out, his foot reach out to caress the inside of Harvey's pant-legs, brushing his calves along Harvey's underneath the table. Thank god for thick table clothes because they hid the fact that his underwear was starting to peak out from beneath his skirt at the slit.

Harvey makes a sound that's between a groan and a whimper. Saliva pools in Mike's tongue and he cannot tell whether it's from the caviar or from the way Harvey's is staring at him with unbridled desire. The normally sharp eyes have their razor-like focus concentrated on him.

"God, M--Mrs. _Specter_ " Harvey said when Mike's foot pressed against his inner thigh. The way he said his own surname should _not_ be that sexy. It caused a ripple of heat to rush over Mike's whole body, sparking from where Harvey was covertly rubbing his fingers beneath the heel-strap. He playfully stroked the underside and in-betweens on Mike's toes.

Shit, Mike thought. He's toes were not usually that erogenous. He tries to pull his foot away but Harvey hold on, gripping loosely over his ankle.

"These are beautiful" Harvey remarked, running a finger over the rhinestones. "Where did you get them?"

"Donna" Mike supplied with a glint in his eyes. He looks up at Harvey through his long made-up lashes, much longer than they were on a normal day. Then again, he's wearing long-lasting mascara and waterproof eyeliner. He just _knows_ the effect it will have on Harvey.

Harvey hummed non-committal. He ate his sashimi in a few bites, appearing for all the world like he was silently pondering. Not even Donna would be able to tell that he was tracing the straps on Mike's foot in a manner bordering on _obscene_. It was a foot for heaven's sake which he lavished his attention on.

"Prada, Stuart Weitzman, or Gianvito Rossi?"

Mike blinks. "What?"

"Those where the random purchases from my black card over the last month." Harvey explained, continuing to knead Mike's instep. The pressure on his foot was something Mike never imagined he'd enjoy outside of the bedroom.

"Weitzman"

"Good choice. Rossi has this really nice pair of lacy knee high-boot." Harvey mentioned, off-handed. "Perhaps next time, I'll buy those for you myself." Because, of course, a name-partner would be knowledgeable even in the realm of women's footwear. Harvey has never denied his previous experiences with the fairer sex.

Mike balked. "Aren't you a little too cocky? What makes you think _this_ will happen again?"

"Well, you seem to enjoying yourself, _Mrs. Specter_." Harvey replied without missing a beat.

Mike retrieved his other leg before the waiters could notice them playing footsie. He blushed when Harvey scowled at their waiter who gave him another once-over while serving the third course. He said nothing about it.

Their third course was Pan Roasted Langoustine; Foie Gras Soubise Aged with Sherry-Verjus Vinaigrette that was paired with really expensive looking wine-- Chardonnay, Côtes du Jura, 'En Griffez,' Domaine L’Aigle A Deux Tetes, Jura, France 2012, the waiter said.

Mike considered the dish in front of him. "Why do they have to call giant prawn such a weird name?"

Harvey laughed. "Baby lobster will be more fitting. You can eat it with your hands." He told Mike, taking one by the body and popping off the head. He took half of the thing into his mouth and audibly _sucked_ , adam's apple bobbing at the action.  

Mike dry swallowed. He can feel his underwear gathering moisture. Hopefully the wet patch won't be visible on the dark fabric. Harvey licked his finger clean, releasing the crustacean with another loud pop. He looked at Mike daringly with a mischievous look in his eyes.  

"Aren't you going to eat, _Mrs. Specter?_ " he said, mirroring Mike's earlier phrase. "It would be a shame to waste such _mouth-watering_ food."

"Harvey" Mike whined. " _Fuck,_ I didn't think dinner would be this _hard_."

Harvey make a _tsktsk_ face. "Language, Mrs. Specter!" he exclaimed in a faux reprimanding tone. "What would the children think if they hear you using bad, bad words? Do you think papa will need to punish you too for having such a filthy potty mouth? "

Mike had to cling to the table, forcing himself to calm down and not to come at Harvey's words alone. He could, if Harvey wanted to, talk him into an orgasm by using his words and _his voice_. It was lower, but no less firm, confident and steady just like when he was talking in open court. He could listen to Harvey talk over and over again--

"Mike?" Harvey's voice broke through his thoughts. Their plates were cleared away. Mike is positive that the brush over his shoulder was not accidental. It was the same waiter. His skin prickled under another man's attention. At the back of his mind he expected to be scrutinized for his appearance and yet the unwanted attention made him squirm.

"Lacquered Lobster Tail; Herb Spring Roll, Lemongrass Consommé" was a mouthful to say. "paired with Krug, Brut, Grande Cuvée, France NV" It was probably the most straight-forward course of the dinner.

"Should I request for another sever?" Harvey asked, examining him with a worried expression.

Mike shook his head. "It's weird, I know that I was going to get looked at... but I don't want their eyes looking at me _like that_." he confessed, rubbing his arm self-consciously. "... I only want it to be you." He reaches for Harvey's hand and lightly runs his fingers over Harvey's knuckles. "You don't have to come to my rescue. You're already my knight in shining armour."

Harvey smile at him endearingly. "Okay" he nodded. "Tell me about your dress" He offered, changing the topic of their conversation.

Mike gave him an appreciative look. He takes a bit of the meat. "Renee is very good at his job."

Harvey must agree with that statement. Everything about the entire outfit complimented Mike's natural features. "I'm guessing Rachel did your hair?"

"Donna did my make-up." It didn't come as a surprise that both women would conspire with Mike behind Harvey's back. They've been big fans of _Marvey_ , as they jokingly labelled the pair. When they came out as a couple in a firm function last year, it started a media-frenzy about the developing world of openly-gay lawyers. The women might even be not-so-secretly moderating a blog on the internet that's dedicated to Mike and Harvey being together. The fandom was unbelievable.

Once more their waiter came back to serve the "Pan Roasted Monkfish; Baked Portobellos, Pearl Onions à la Crème with Paprika Sauce" paired with "Fleurie, Clos de la Grand’Cour, Jean-Louis Dutraive, Beaujolais, France 2014"

This time, when the other man smiled at Mike, the blond smiled back.

"Really, darling? Are you sure you want to be hitting on me?" Mike using his octave. He might have made it a tiniest big lower than normal and the man's eyes unnaturally widened.

"Because you clearly have no idea who my partner is, do you? That man, right there who I want to climb like a tree and who you've been blatantly insulting for the better part of two hours by flirting with his supposedly-wife is _the_ best closer in the city. He will not hesitate to sue you, your boss, and this whole restaurant for sexual advancement on a patron--regardless of their gender is unprofessional and _rude_. And he'll eat you alive for his breakfast."

"And he has Michael Jordan on speed dial, don't you, honey?" He took a sip of water, holding his hand at the man's face, then narrows his eyes at the waiter. "Don't even get me started what _I_ will do to you. So may we please request another server be assigned to our table for the rest of the night? I hope that wo't be too much of an inconvenience on your rotation."

Harvey has his hands crossed over his mouth, fighting to contain his laughter.

"That's the our newest Junior Partner" he said, raising his wine for a toast.

Mike laughed along with him. "That was so much fun. Did you see his face? It looked like he was ready to pee himself!"

"Donna and Rachel have been a bad influence on you."

"Not really. I think all this is purely me, don't you think?"

Harvey raises an eyebrow. "Long blonde curls, I'm sure that _au natural_. I swear you had an undercut when I left the office this morning."

"Relax, Harvey." Mike pulls up a thick strand right above his ear. "They're clip-ons. They were a bitch to get on. Took _hours_. I can't imagine having to go through all those rituals every single day. Jesus, that god I don't normally dress like this."

"You make a very lovely Mrs. Specter." Harvey complimented. "Earrings are clip-ons too?"

Mike touched the chandelier earrings on his ears and shrugged. "You never noticed they were pierced, did you? That's amazing even for you."

"Well..." Harvey admitted. "There are other parts of you which have me distracted."

"And what are those?" Mike asked, teasingly. He unconsciously ate the fish in the same sensuous manner he did during the first two courses. He didn't want to admit that he actually knew how to put on lipstick. That was something that he is keeping for another time.

"Your brain, your bravado, and your heart." Harvey answered as plain as day. Mike wasn't expecting such a straight-forward response.

"Is that all?" teased Mike.

Harvey stood up and crossed the short distance between them. He placed the barest touch along Mike's back, the skin was too enticing _not_ to have under his fingers. He used his little finger and stroked up Mike's spine, starting from the edge of the near-pornographic dip on Mike's backless dress just to where Mike's fake blond hair ended. He took off his suit jacket and draped it over Mike's shoulder, letting his fingers linger over the long line of Mike's neck.

He leaned in low, lips to the side of Mike's face. "Oh, Michael, I will spend _all_ night _showing_ you every single part of you that I make me distracted--in the office, in open court, and especially when we're at home. You have no _idea_ what you do to me." He whispered and felt Mike shudder under his lips.

"Isn't this dinner over yet?" Mike complained when Harvey reclaimed his seat. He pouted.

"Just dessert after this." Harvey told him when they were served the sixth course for the night.

"Harvey, if I eat anymore food, there will be no _dessert_ when we get home." Mike said over the meat-- Grilled Escolar and Seared Wagyu Beef; Fresh Kimchi Asian Pear, with Soy-Citrus Emulsion which was paired with Barbaresco, Valeirano, Ada Nada, Piedmont, Italy 2009. "My stomach's going to pop out of this dress!"

"That's one-way you're getting out of the dress tonight." Harvey spoke darkly over dessert.

Mike moaned around the first teaspoon of ice cream. "This is amazing" He tried to shrug off the comment but the way Harvey _looked_ at him should be illegal. He felt like very single inch of his skin was tingling under the dress. It felt unbelievably tight now. Maybe it was a mistake to wear something so body-hugging. " _Harvey_ , stop looking at me like you want to eat me."

"It's not boasting if it's true"

"Oh god" Mike groaned, feeling himself twitch inside his underwear. He adjusted his posture, grinding his legs together and trying to relieve some pressure. "Please, take me home." He can feel his face flushing when he spoke. It was such an embarrassing thing to say out in the open but he could not contain himself any longer. He wanted to go home and be thrown over the first piece of furniture they see.

Harvey's hand snapped up. "Check, please!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MarveyWeek
> 
> I haven't finished anything in days. So I wrote this one.


End file.
